Crimson legend
by ChibiNuriko310
Summary: This is just a little sad thingy I wrote. It's really ... sad ;; NO SAP ummm ya (I don't own FY.)
1. Chapter 0

_That's it I can't take it!_

Cold sharp metal met tender silky flesh.

It didn't really hurt; the pain in this world was worse.

School, unrequited love, people hate me and don't accept me for who and what I am.

_I hide things behind my smile. I try to ask perky ...BUT I JUST CAN"T DO IT ANYMORE. People pretend they know me, but if they did then they'd know I hate myself and that I can't be trusted alone._

This is so stupid, why couldn't Korin have lived. I should have been the one to die. She could actually smile and mean it.

I made myself look low, a follower, and outcast so people would make fun of me and make themselves feel superior to me ... they were. Their problems would just vanish, even if for only 15 seconds. I could make some one feel good about themselves ... if only for 15 seconds.

The blood ran down my hand and my body wracked with sobs.

_Now I won't be able to help anyone ... why am I doing this ... am I driving my self insane, for what?_

A pool of blood formed on the floor directly below me. I could feel my knees grow weaker me; drawing me to the floor. My head pounded along with my racing heart.

With every heart beet I could feel more and more blood come out of my wrists. I herd a crack of thunder come from out side. It was so dark ... why bother keep my eyes open.

I let my eyes flutter closed. With out thinking; I was way past that stage now, my lips parted to release a muffled giggle.

If someone where to walk in this room right now, they would be forced to believe I was crazy.

_I am crazy._

My body became weaker as my life ran out of me in the form of a crimson river. I was now spread out on the cold hard floor.

In the distance I herd a door open, but I paid no attention to it. It was most likely the wind from the storm opening a door.

My breathing had now become soft and even, I felt my body move, like I was being risen up. Then I herd a voice I couldn't make it out but I knew it was male. I opened my eyes slowly to see the strong figure of a man holding me.

I let out a soft smile.

_Almond eyes and long brown hair._

I found my self forced to speak, forced to say something to my long time friend. I opened my mouth letting my last words fall out of it, "I really love you, that much."

Then I fell into myself, into an ever lasting darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Ok this is chappy one. I have decided to write the whole thing about who Nuriko got to that point. This is kind of a vent fic. I know a lot of people don't like when writers do that but hey it works. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own FY at all never have never will!

_Broken down _

…

_Never to be fixed_

My conscience was slowly returning to me, my mind waking up from a beautiful sleep, where father didn't yell at me for my preferences. Waking up from a place where school wasn't so well … schoolish and from a place wear one person _just one_ had eyes for me and only me.

I pushed these thoughts and many others out of my mind as I lifted myself out of bed giggling uneasily for thinking these thoughts.

_You're life's not too bad people love you … just …_

My mind drifted

…_just not love **love** you. I mean take Miaka for example she's like a second sister to you. And or course Tasuki is always there for you. _

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a red and white hoody and a pair of black pants. This was so unlike me in many different ways, usually I wore shorts or maybe a skirt and for a top almost all my cloths were short sleeved. Just for now though this was the types of outfits I was reduced to wear, the types of outfits that would cover the cuts that were forming on my body as the days passes. Not that anyone knew about these injuries being here. In my mind I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't tell anyone, they probly wouldn't care anyway … they're just cuts.

_Ya self inflicted cuts._

I sighed slipping out of my pajamas taking a few moments to examining the seven or so cuts on my upper leg. A few of them were healing nicely but two or three I saw would turn into nasty scars.

My gaze focused on the clock on the table next to my bed.

7:34

Out of my lips escaped a quick eep as I quickly slipped into my pants and then my hoody. I ran to my dresser picking up a brush and brushing the long stands or purple that from sleeping was mercilessly tossed everywhere. As I brushed I couldn't help but stair at the picture on the mirror.

It was a picture that was taken last summer at the trip to the beach. Miaka and Taka had decided to talk us all their for a party. Everyone came it was wonderful.

My eyes gazed over every single person Miaka, Taka, Chiriko, Yui, Tasuki, Mits, Tama (or course) Chichiri…

My eyes stopped as they reached Hotohori. Hotohori had been the person I loved as a woman for … well as long as I could remember I was even reborn once as a girl just to be with him. But ever since we were reborn in Miaka's world and he found Houki again he has been with her.

I wasn't mad at Houki at this point, I could never be mad at Houki, she was my best friend it was impossible. So now when I see Hotohori and Houki holding hands I …

With a sudden jolt I came back to reality.

_SCHOOL!_

Looking over at the clock that now read 7:41; I don't even bother tying my hair back. I put the brush down scurried over to my book bag flung it over my shoulder and headed out the bedroom door.

On my way to the stairs I stopped my sister's room, "Korin" I didn't even wait for a response "You have about 5 minutes till your bus comes get ready."

Their was a sleepy moan on the other side that probly meant "ok" and with that I was off. My sister went to an all girls Catholic School about 13 minutes away so she took the bus. My school one the other hand was only down the street so I waked. Or in the case of being this late ran.

Author's note: I know that was really short but I promise you the next chapter will be longer I mean it's the whole school day. A lot of things can go right or wrong in that 7 hours . Like a trip to the guidance councilor …hint hint. I mean really if anyone has ever gone to the guidance councilor for anything they know how scary it is … (or maybe it's just me). Anyway ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Author's note: I'm hoping to catch this fic up with Last Time in chapter numbers . Please forgive me if the chapters are short but I don't really work on the computer as much because my computer doesn't have Word and my father's computer blocks the phone line … ; That's my excuse!

Disclaimer: I don't own FY so please don't sue. I'm trying to save up for RENT tickets. I also don't own Angel or Tom actually (not that this is a cross over but the names actually are from some place else).

* * *

RING! RING!

The bell rang just as I entered the school. With out even stopping at my locker I sprinted down the hall. The halls were already empty with last minute stragglers here and there. Most of them Seniors and Seniors could do whatever they pleases not that I'm not a Senior it's just the Seniors in the hall didn't have lit class room number 106 for a homeroom.

Upon nearing the door I could see the attendance sheet hanging on a clip.

_Great just … great_

One the sheet, were the names of the students "absent": Angel, Houki, Nuriko and Tom. Angel and Tom were almost always late, it was a known and proved fact that they are suffering from a well known illness called drug addiction, but Houki being absent was a real shocker.

I pushed open the door fixing my book bag as I entered, feeling uncomfortable with 23 pair of eyes staring at me. I groaned.

_Most of them already think of just some cross-dressing freak, now they probly think I'm a one dolt of a cross-dressing freak._

"Sorry I'm late." I said walking up to the cluttered desk of the young English teacher. Upon reaching it thought she shot me an annoyed glare.

"That's the first time this year and I hope it will be your last Mr. Chou", her eye seamed to twitch in anger.

_That's it, no "GO TO THE OFFICE" I got of easy._

She pointed at the door showing me to get her the attendance sheet and I obeyed waling over to the door and retrieving the slip of white paper.

She jotted down a few things on the slip then said, "You missed the morning announcements, you are to report to room 302 after homeroom today."

I nodded, trying to remember what room 302 was, it wasn't finance or the main office … I shrugged it off and walked to my seat. My seat was very far away from any of my friends. It was all because of a seating chart.

Tasuki sat in row one by the window, not that he cared about what was going on out side he was just to involved with the classroom mischief. (Miaka was actually in the classroom right next to this one, and Taka was across the hall. Chiriko Chichiri and Mits are all in the advanced classes so they are down the hall.

I looked around to were Houki usually sat, just a row away from me, to find no one.

_Oh ya absent…_

Just a few seats behind her sat Hotohori, he had the oddest expression on … almost like a little child when he's guilty of something. I gave him a happy smile, which he did not return.

_What's wrong with him usually he smiles back or tries to say hello, even though we're not supposed to talk in homeroom. _

His expression changed to a forced smile but he was still visible worried about something. Then it hit me.

_Oh my gods maybe he hates me … what did I do, not that it's hard to just hate me for me but still I don't want him to hate me._

Tears welled up in my eyes but I held them back, because: A) there was no reason to cry and B) if I started to cry maybe he would hate me even more thinking I'm just some cry baby.

RING! RING!

The world around me started to move as a flood of students crowded around the door, pushing their was threw. I decided to wait at my desk till things cleared up.

_Besides I'm skipping a little or first period to go to room 302 that's a little pick me up … until I need to get the notes coped for what I missed._

I stretched back in my chair, pulling my head back to rest on the desk in back on me, inhaling the interesting smell of coffee and the smell of new books.

"So you have to go to room 203 huh?"

Shocked at the sudden voice I sat up state, coming face to face with Hotohori.

I nearly let out a scream…

I nearly fell out of my chair…

I nearly started to cry again…

I nearly hit him with my book bag for scaring me like that…

He looked at me perplexedly but smiled a true smile this time, "How are you feeling?"

"Good…?" It was my turn to be confused.

It was the truth too. This morning was a bit down but the walk and now talking to him was a real pic-me-up, even better that missing a bit of first period.

_I heart him_

"That's good…HEY do you know if Houki's sick?"

_I still heart him but why did he have to bring Houki up._

My mood dampened, "I don't know really she didn't call. Sorry." His expression matched mine as I got up and started to walk toward the door. He followed behind but when it came to go to our separate classes he hugged me.

This was not too common but not tot surprising. He was always hugging Miaka so why not hug me; it's a normal friendly thing to do. It was what he did next thought is what really surprised me. He pulled back and gave me a delicate kiss on the forehead and whispered, "Good luck"

With that he was off, leaving me to stand there totally stunned. All the way on my trip to room 302 all I could smile stupidly, heart racing, but that smile soon vanished and my heat raced to a different beet.

_Room 302 ya that was it but that can't be this says that this room is…_

Outside the door hung a black sign with box-shaped words spelling out "GIDANCE".

* * *

REVIEW

* * *


End file.
